


Inktober 4 - Padmé veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A good reason to become a Sith, Bodyguard, F/M, Good Taste, Inktober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Et si Padmé avait meilleur goût en matière d'homme ?





	Inktober 4 - Padmé veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Padmé appréciait qu'on ait choisi des personnes qu'elle connaissait pour les gardes du corps qu'on lui avait imposés. Retrouver Obi-Wan était plaisant, il avait acquis davantage de charme en quelques années et la barbe lui allait bien. Anakin par contre... Le mignon petit garçon était devenu un adolescent rebelle et hormonal qui la regardait avec des yeux d'imbécile amoureux.

Quand il fut temps d'organiser la garde de nuit, Padmé s'assura qu'Anakin serait affecté au suivi du système de surveillance électronique - tu comprends, tu es si doué avec la mécanique. Et qu'Obi-Wan s'occuperait de sa protection rapprochée. Officiellement à la porte de sa chambre, officieusement à l'intérieur - je vois bien que la sécurité de la fenêtre vous inquiète, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Après il n'avait fallu que quelques manœuvres incitantes - pouvez-vous m'aider à enlever cette robe ? - pour convaincre le beau Jedi de l'aider à se détendre pour s'endormir, tout-à-fait rassurée sur sa sécurité par la vigueur de son garde du corps.

Dans la salle de vidéo-surveillance, Anakin tremblait de rage et se jura qu'un jour Obi-Wan paierait pour avoir ainsi sali son ange.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
